When Wishes Come True
by Hackthecatboy
Summary: So Sam didn't melt down the Babylonian wish coin, dean didn't need to know that because he had his own plans for it.


Disclaimer: None of my characters are mine i just use them for my own twisted pleasure. Supernatural belongs to it's respective owners and i hope they don't mind me playing in there sand box ^_^

Authors note: please tell me what you think of it when your done ^_^

so now on with the story!

So Sam didn't melt down the Babylonian wish coin, dean didn't need to know that because he had his own plans for it. He would finally be able to get the thing he'd been wanting since he was 12. to have Dean inside him fully and deeply. And when it was over he could take the wish back and Dean would never know, hope had proved that when Wes took the coin out of the fountain.

So while Dean was watching the game he said, "Hey bro you want any thing from the store I'm going to grab some thing to eat?"

"Yea, can you grab me a piece of pie?"

"Sure"

As Sam walks out the door he hears Dean yell, "AND DON'T FORGET THE PIE, DUDE", he just shakes his head and gets in the car heading to the local big box store to grab one of those fountains that people get to "add a peaceful air to the room". Then goes to a diner and grabs a burger for him self and a piece of pie for dean.

"Dude, took you long enough," Dean says as Sam walks in the door.

"Here's your pie bro," Sam hands dean the pie and his brother starts digging in.

After eating the pie like it was the last piece in the world Dean says, "That has to be the best pie ever."

"Bro did you go buy one of those girly fountains too?"

Sam laughs,"yea, I thought it would be kind of soothing after some of the rougher hunts we have."

"You're so gay"

"What ever Dean," he says as he starts to set up the fountain. But while he's doing this he's thinking, 'if only you knew bro, if only you knew,' and a small smile creeps across his face.

Once he's done setting it up he goes in to the bath room to take a quick shower, knowing Dean took his earlier. After he's done and dressed for bed in a pair of boxers and a faded t-shirt he heads out into the room. He see his brother a sleep in bed with only his tight boxer briefs on. And Sam thinks how good it would feel to have that hard body on top of him, filling him in ways that he has dreamed about for years. His cock starts to rise and he knows it's so wrong for him to have theses thoughts but he can't help it.

Sam goes over to his pants from earlier and pulls out the coin that he saved and walks over to the little fountain. Standing in front of it he takes the coin in between the thumb and fore finger of both hands and makes his wish, _I wish Dean would fuck me_, then places the coin in to it.

"Oh Sammy," he hears his brother gasp.

A small smile appears on Sam's lips as he walks over to Dean's bed. He sits down next to him and shakes his brother, "Hay Dean, Wake up. You're talking in your sleep."

His brother groans then sits up. While rubbing his eye, "Sammy, what are you talking about, I don't talk in my sleep."

Dean takes his hands away from his eyes and looks at Sam, "Why have I never seen it before now Sammy? You are so fucking hot. You've been right here in front of me and I never realized it."

"Probably because of that thick skull of yours big bro"

Dean leans in to Sam and takes his face in to his rough hands and places a tentative kiss on them, then pulls back as if waiting for Sam to freak out. But Sam leans in and starts to kiss him again. As the kiss deepens Sam starts to rub his brother's lips with his tongue seeking entrance. Dean's lips open up to him. As they start to explore each others moths for the first time, Dean moves his hands to Sam's waist and slips his hands under the shirt and stats to pull it up. When they brake for air Sam raises his arms so dean can pull the shirt off.

Sam starts to kiss Dean again as he pulls the both of them down to the bed. With Sam on his back and Dean on top they continue to make out. Dean starts to rub his harden dick in to Sam's.

"Ohhh Dean that feels so good," Sam moans braking there kiss.

"You like that? Maybe you would like it inside that tight hole of yours," Dean says in a rough lust filled voice.

"Please," Sam begs.

Dean puts his hand around Sam's offending boxers wondering why they are shill on, and pulls them down. Witch Sam helps by kicking them off as soon as they are far enough down. After that Dean sticks his fore finger into his moth and wets it. Slowly he starts to push it in to his little brothers virgin hole.

"Damn bro you are tight. Am I the first one to have this?"

"ye…yes," he replies breathlessly. Dean starts to work a second finger in Sam moans and arches his back.

"Moving to fast for you Sammy?"

"Don't...don't stop," Sam gasps out.

"Oh Sammy I can't wait to feel your tight hole around my dick. You want that don't you little bro? Don't ya?" Dean says as he starts to work a third finger in.

"YEEES, give it to me"

Dean removes his fingers from his brother's ass and gets up and removes his boxer-briefs. His dick is dripping with it's own pre-come completely hard. As he gets back on the bred he places himself between Sam's legs and lines up his dick with the hole his fingers just left.

"Now Sammy I'm going to go slow at first knowing this is your fist time, ok?"

"Ok.. just do it I want you in me so badly"

Dean starts to push in inch by slow inch.

"YES," Sam screams when Dean is all the way in.

Then Dean starts to pump it in and out starting slow.

"Harder," Sam say breathlessly looking in to his brothers eys.

Dean starts to go a little harder and faster. once he has a nice rhythm going he wraps his hand around Sam's hard shaft and starts to pump it up and down in time with his own motions.

"God, Dean that feels so good"

"Yea it does, your hole is so tight and warm feels so good around my cock Sammy, I'm going to fuck you till I come inside of you."

Sam's breath starts to hitch and he moans out, "Ohhh shit…don't stop, don't stop."

Hearing this Dean starts to speed up. Soon Sam is coming all over his own chest, and Dean is pushed over the edge and lets him self go. Then collapses on top of Sam. Dean kisses his brother, then they just lay there for a moment. Dean allows his now soft member to fall out of Sam. He climes up next to his brother and pulls him in to a hug and falls a sleep.

Once Sam is positive that his brother is knocked out, with his ass leaking spent Dean out of it and hurting like hell, he gets up and walks over to the fountain. He takes the coin out taking back his wish and puts it in a safe place. He goes over to his bed with a smile on his face knowing dean won't remember a thing.

"I'll have to do that again some time," he mumbles to him self as he slips beneath the covers and drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

"Hey Sammy wake up! Pack up that stupid fountain up and let's get going!"

Sam groans, gets out of bed, gets dressed, packs up his stuff, and heads out to the car. After packing every thing in to the Trunk of the car. Sam gets into the passenger side of the car and Dean pulls out of the motel and they hit the road.

"Oh and Sam, you have a nice tight ass," Dean says with a glint in his eyes.

**The End?**


End file.
